W blasku gwiazd
by Kai Shouri
Summary: W Galaxy Garrison odbywa się wesele... [Adashi, Klance]


**A/N:** Dzisiaj 19 sierpnia, więc: Klance (urodzinowo dla Fan–Arter) i Adashi (urodzinowo dla mnie). Bo to dobry dzień jest na świętowanie urodzin, prawda? Uwaga, dużo słodkości, bo tej voltronowej bandzie zdecydowanie się to należy. Inspirowane przeuroczym artem z Tumblra.

* * *

Chmury, które do tej pory zasnuwały niebo antracytową warstwą, w końcu się rozpierzchły, by ustąpić miejsca ciemnemu błękitowi i nieśmiało migoczącym gwiazdozbiorom. Wiatr osłabł i zmienił się; z zimnej, nieprzyjaznej zawieruchy, zmuszającej do schronienia się wewnątrz, stał się delikatnym, ciepławym powiewem. Poruszone powietrze, dotąd nieruchome i gęste, pachniało ozonem, zapachem letnich burz.

Krople wody lśniły w trawie, odbijając ciepły blask z rozwieszonych dookoła świetlnych girland. Ich złote światło padało na ubiory gości. Szare mundury oficerów połyskiwały guzikami, odznaczeniami i dystynkcjami na ramionach, a wśród nich wyróżniały się kolorowe sukienki nielicznych kobiet spoza garnizonu. Garstka kadetów w biało–pomarańczowym umundurowaniu stała razem i szeptała między sobą podekscytowana.

Gości nie było wielu; przybyli sami najbliżsi i kilkoro wysokiej rangi oficerów, w tym komandor Iverson, który zgodził się przeprowadzić krótką ceremonię.

Keith, poprawiając kołnierz munduru, powiódł wzrokiem po stojących w małych grupkach gościach. Wojskowi trzymali się razem, jedynie Matt, pełniący funkcję świadka, gawędził wesoło z wysoką dziewczyną, która, sądząc po rysach twarzy, musiała być jakąś rodziną Lance'a. Keith był pewien, że Lance nawet mu ją przedstawiał, ale w natłoku imion i twarzy nie był w stanie zapamiętać nawet połowy jego familii.

– No gdzie oni są? – Lance, wyciągając szyję, zaczął rozglądać się niecierpliwie dookoła. – Nie mogą się spóźnić na własny ślub, nie?

Nikt mu nie odpowiedział; Allura poprawiała ramiączko różowej sukienki, którą pożyczyła jej Veronika, Hulk ciężko westchnął, a Pidge wywróciła oczami. Słyszeli to pytanie już siódmy raz.

– Minęło dopiero parę minut – mruknął Keith.

Pidge machnęła w kierunku brata; Matt przeprosił towarzyszkę i podszedł do nich. Długie włosy, starannie związane z tyłu, opadały mu na plecy. Szeroko uśmiechnięty, wyglądał wyjątkowo korzystnie w mundurze, przyciągając spojrzenia. Szczególnie interesującą częścią jego ubioru była ceremonialna szabla zawieszona u boku.

– Chyba nie chcesz skraść im show, co? Nie możesz wyglądać lepiej niż oni!

Matt zignorował przytyk siostry; zerknął w kierunku garnizonu i zmarszczył nieco brwi.

– Powinni już być – powiedział, ściszając głos.

Keith też spojrzał w tamtym kierunku. Chwilę obserwowali budynek, z którego nikt nie wychodził, a w międzyczasie goście zaczęli między sobą szeptać, zauważając spóźnienie. Keith zaczął się niepokoić. Nie widział Shiro od rana i o ile do tej pory się o niego nie martwił, tak teraz zaczął odczuwać niepokój.

Lance zarzucił mu na kark rękę.

– Idziemy po nich? – zapytał cicho.

Keith jeszcze raz zerknął na altanę, w której już stał Iverson i zaczynał znacząco spoglądać na zegarek, i kiwnął głową.

– Chodźmy.

Spóźnianie się nie należało do zwyczajów ani Shiro, ani Adama, przynajmniej na ile Keith znał tego drugiego. Nieobecność Shiro zwykle oznaczała kłopoty...

Lance, jakby wyczuwając jego myśli, mruknął mu do ucha:

– Nic mu nie jest.

To było logiczne; co miałoby stać się panu młodemu wewnątrz najbardziej strzeżonego miejsca na tej planecie? Keith wzruszył ramionami; to było silniejsze od niego, martwienie się o starszego brata weszło mu w krew, biorąc pod uwagę, co przydarzyło się Shiro w ostatnich latach. Przyjemnie było patrzeć na szczęśliwego – w końcu – Shiro, ale Keith nadal nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że coś złego czai się za rogiem.

– Czarnowidz – wytknął mu Lance, kiedy weszli do środka. Założył ręce za głowę i cicho pogwizdywał. – Wojna się skończyła, stary! Zgarniamy ich, niech składają przysięgę i chcę się w końcu napić tego alkoholu, którego nakupił Matt!

Keith uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

Korytarze Galaxy Garrisson o tej porze były kompletnie puste. Ogół kadetów i oficerów, pomijając grupę zainteresowaną ślubem, znajdowała się już raczej w swoich kwaterach. Szli we dwóch, słuchając własnych kroków.

– Nigdy o nim nie mówił – zauważył nagle Lance.

– Nie układało im się przed wylotem na Kerberos – odparł cicho Keith, skręcając na rozwidleniu korytarzy.

– A ty skąd wiesz? – Lance, który sekundę wcześniej przystanął, nie wiedząc, gdzie iść, dogonił Keitha jednym susem. – Którędy...?

– Tam są kwatery, w których Shiro mieszkał – wyjaśnił Keith, prowadząc. – Pewnie tam będą. Gdzie ty chciałeś iść?

– Myślałem, że będą w ... w sumie, nieważne – Lance zmarszczył brwi. – Wiesz co, nie widziałem nikogo więcej… Keith, zastanawiałem się... czy Shiro ma jakąś rodzinę? Oprócz nas.

Ostatnie słowa sprawiły, że Keith znów lekko się uśmiechnął, szybko jednak spoważniał. Pokręcił głową.

– Oprócz nas, ma tylko Adama.

Lance zamyślił się; Keith w pewnym momencie poczuł, jak drugi paladyn wsuwa dłoń pomiędzy jego palce. Ścisnął ją mocno.

Minutę później znaleźli się w miejscu, w którym Lance do tej pory nie był; jak się okazało, była to część mieszkalna budynku przeznaczona dla oficerów, do której na ogół kadeci nie mieli wstępu. Keith mgliście pamiętał, że oficjalnie żaden zakaz nie istniał, jednak powtarzano im, że nie powinni wałęsać się po tym skrzydle garnizonu i za każdym razem, gdy się tu pojawiał, patrzono na niego krzywo.

Dopiero teraz zwolnił, bo przyszło mu do głowy, że powrót Shiro wcale nie oznacza, że kwatery, w których kiedyś mieszkał, nadal do niego przynależą. Równie dobrze mogły być zajęte przez kogoś innego. Zatrzymał się pod znajomymi drzwiami i zawahał.

– Co? – Lance posłał mu pytające spojrzenie.

– Zastanawiam się, czy... – zaczął Keith, ale umilkł, bo za drzwiami rozbrzmiały kroki. Cofnęli się w ostatniej chwili, inaczej zostaliby uderzeni, bo wychodzący nie spodziewali się, że ktokolwiek tu będzie.

Shiro spoglądał na nich zaskoczony. Do munduru, na wysokości serca, przypiętych było kilka oznaczeń, w tym order, który niedawno otrzymał za walkę w obronie Ziemi. Kołnierz był rozpięty, ukazując krawat i białą koszulę.

– Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał Keith w chwili, gdy Lance wypalił:

– Spóźniacie się, wszyscy na was czekają!

– Mieliśmy mały problem – zza ramienia Shiro wychylił się Adam w identycznym stroju. – Takashi nie mógł znaleźć szabli – spojrzał znacząco na wybranka. Shiro wywrócił oczami z zakłopotaniem.

– Jeśli powiesz mi, że miałem na to parę dni...

Adam westchnął ciężko, ale błyski radości w jego oczach, skrytych częściowo za okularami, mówiły kadetom, że nic nie może popsuć mu humoru. Shiro zerknął na narzeczonego i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

Keith i Lance wymienili spojrzenia. Puścili młodych przodem i idąc z powrotem, wymieniali ciche uwagi, obserwując, jak dłonie narzeczonych splatają się podczas spaceru. Dwóch oficerów od czasu do czasu spoglądało na siebie i śmiało się cicho.

– Jest szczęśliwy – mruknął Lance poważnie. – Nigdy nie widziałem go tak uśmiechniętego.

Keith kiwnął wolno głową.

– Nie sądziłem... – zaczął cicho. – że znowu będą razem.

– Czemu? – Lance spojrzał na niego z ciekawością.

– Shiro kiedyś nazwał to... – Keith wyraźnie się zawahał, próbując przypomnieć sobie ponury wyraz twarzy Shiro podczas ich ostatniej rozmowy przed wyruszeniem na Kerberos. – Rzeczą tak zepsutą, że nie da się już tego naprawić. Pomyślałem, że warto spróbować im pomóc, ale...

Lance wywrócił oczami.

– _Kapitan_ Shiro miesiąc temu ożywił Atlasa samym sobą, a miałby nie poradzić sobie z naprawą związku?

Keith uśmiechnął się. To miało sens.

– Dzisiaj jesteś skarbnicą celnych uwag – rzucił z lekką ironią i uniósł kącik warg. Lance wywrócił oczami.

Gdy wyszli z budynku, na spotkanie przyszłych małżonków wybiegł zaaferowany Matt.

– Nareszcie, Iverson zaraz wyjdzie z siebie...

Keith i Lance zatrzymali się obok pozostałych paladynów, obserwując jak Shiro i Adam wstępują po schodkach do altany i zajmują miejsca stojące po obu stronach komandora. Niecały tuzin oficerów ruszył za nimi, by zatrzymać się przed altaną i uformować szpaler. Matt, dzierżąc poduszkę z obrączkami, pośpieszył za nimi w towarzystwie świadek Adama, nieznanej paladynom z imienia kobiecie. Już w altanie mrugnął porozumiewawczo do Pidge, która na ten widok westchnęła ciężko.

– Założył się z rodzicami, że w ciągu pięciu lat ja tam stanę.

– Och, masz jakiegoś wybranka serca? – podekscytował się Coran. – Tak tu na nich mówicie na Ziemi, prawda? Powiedz, Pidge, proszę...

– Dokopałam się w tamtym tygodniu do akt wszystkich oficerów Galaxy Garrison, ci o IQ powyżej stu czterdziestu w większości są już zajęci lub za starzy. Matt się raczej nie doczeka.

– A... – zaczął Lance.

– Wam też przeprowadziłam testy, nie kwalifikujecie się.

Dalszą dyskusję przerwał Iverson, gdy w krótkich, oszczędnych zdaniach zaczął przypominać zgromadzonym, dlaczego tu są. Szepty stopniowo ucichły, a wzrok gości skupił się na altanie. Podczas gdy Iverson przypominał zasługi obu narzeczonych, ci spletli swoje dłonie, wpatrując się w siebie tak, jakby wszechświat wokół nich nie istniał.

Matt podsunął im obrączki, złote pierścienie, na których wypisano dwie daty. Pierwsza, dzisiejsza, miała przypominać o tym wieczorze przez długie lata. Druga, sprzed prawie dekady, była dniem pierwszego spotkania, a tak przynajmniej twierdził zapytany o to Shiro, gdy podekscytowani paladyni oglądali obrączki. A potem zabrzmiała przysięga.

– Ja, Takashi Shirogane, biorę ciebie, Adamie, za męża, od teraz i na zawsze, na dobre i na złe, w bogactwie i biedzie, w zdrowiu i w chorobie, by cię kochać i szanować, póki śmierć nas nie rozłączy.

– Ja, Adam...

Keith zerknął na Lance'a; ten zawzięcie mrugał i zaciskał zęby, udając twardego, ale oczy lśniły mu łzami. Widząc, że Keith na niego patrzy, Lance wzruszył ramionami, pociągnął lekko nosem i dłonią schwytał dłoń Keitha. Razem skierowali wzrok na altanę; Adam kończył przysięgać, a głos lekko załamał mu się na ostatnich słowach.

Paladyni wymienili znaczące spojrzenia. O tym, co wydarzyło się w kosmosie, o śmierci i powrocie, wiedzieli tylko mieszkańcy Zamku Lwów i od niedawna Adam. Tylko oni rozumieli, co kryło się za słowami przysięgi, świadomość, jak niewiele brakowało, by ta dwójka nigdy nie stanęła na ślubnym kobiercu. Dla reszty gości drżenie głosu było jedynie oznaką wzruszenia; oni wiedzieli, że śmierć już raz maczała swoje palce w losie Shiro.

Pocałunek. Keith uśmiechnął się, widząc jak osoba, którą uznawał za starszego brata, przymyka oczy i wręcz promieniuje szczęściem. Świetliste girlandy, zaprogramowane przez Pidge, zajaśniały w tej chwili jeszcze mocniej. Wysoka kobieta, krewna Adama, podała małżonkom bukiet.

Białe jak włosy i nazwisko Takashiego kwiaty przez chwilę znajdowały się w ich splecionych dłoniach. Szpaler oficerów na moment się rozstąpił, by mogli razem rzucić go przed siebie, w tłum gości.

Płatki róż rozsypały się dookoła, gdy dłonie wyciągnęły się łapczywie po bukiet. Keith już chciał usunąć się w tył, gdy zobaczył usilne starania Lance'a, który stanął w szranki z nielicznymi kobietami. Uśmiechnął się chytrze.

Złapał bukiet w momencie, gdy palce Lance'a musnęły białe wstążki. Uniósł bukiet ponad głowę Lance'a, a gdy ten zorientował się, kto sprzątnął mu bukiet sprzed nosa, po prostu się uśmiechnął.

A potem wręczył kwiaty prosto w ręce Lance'a, po raz pierwszy ośmielając się pocałować go w policzek w czyimś towarzystwie.

Ktoś zaczął bić brawo. Keith zamrugał, zarumienił się i rozejrzał dookoła, a gdy zorientował się, że źródłem aplauzu jest Shiro, uśmiechnął się lekko. Lance wyszczerzył zęby i zarzucił ramię na szyję Keitha, aby nikt nie miał już wątpliwości.

– Matt powinien przemyśleć ten zakład – skomentowała Pidge cicho.

Keith poczerwieniał jeszcze bardziej, ale uwaga tłumu szybko przeniosła się z nich z powrotem na młodą parę. Adam i Shiro zeszli ze schodków altany i zatrzymali się, czekając, aż oficerowie ustawieni w szpaler dobędą szabel. Matt dołączył do nich i również wyciągnął broń.

Wypolerowane ostrza spotkały się w powietrzu, formując sklepienie, pod którym przeszli nowożeńcy. Gdy wyszli spomiędzy szpaleru, w powietrzu zawirowały kwiaty, a potem goście ruszyli, by złożyć gratulacje. Szpaler oficerów rozszedł się, a Matt błyskawicznie schował szablę i pośpieszył do młodej pary. Stanął u boku Shiro i wraz z druhną Adama zaczęli odbierać z ich rąk kwiaty i prezenty.

Lance złapał Keitha za rękaw munduru i pociągnął go w kierunku pozostałych paladynów, w drugiej dłoni nadal mocno ściskając bukiet. Któreś z jego rodzeństwa – Keith nadal gubił się w imionach – pstryknęło im fotkę. Keith westchnął ciężko, ale nie poświęcił wiele myśli tej sytuacji; właśnie nadeszła ich kolej.

Praktycznie się przekrzykując, zaczęli razem życzyć nowożeńcom tego, co najlepsze. Shiro chyba zaniemówił ze wzruszenia; w każdym razie, zamiast dziękować, po prostu obdarzył każdego uściskiem.

– Dziękuję – wyszeptał, gdy nadeszła kolej Keitha. Ten kiwnął głową, wiedząc dokładnie, za co dziękował Shiro.

Gdy wrócili, nic nie było dobrze. Powtórne spotkanie było emocjonalne i pełne łez, ale gdy wyschły, wciąż brakowało słów, by przeprosić i spróbować jeszcze raz. Keith, Lance i Krolia – ratowała całą akcję swoim wyczuciem, którego im zdecydowanie brakowało – za pomocą rozmów pomogli Adamowi i Shiro się znów do siebie zbliżyć. Rezultat widzieli przed sobą.

– Melduję wypełnienie misji, kapitanie! – zasalutował Lance.

Shiro tylko się uśmiechnął, ale z tego uśmiechu, obejmującym całą jego sylwetkę, nie tylko usta, promieniowała czysta wdzięczność. Adam wypuścił lekko powietrze, ale też uniósł kącik warg. Keith zerknął na niego, a Adam pochwycił to spojrzenie i wolno kiwnął głową.

To była akceptacja. Keith również pochylił lekko głowę. W czasach, gdy był kadetem, Adam za nim nie przepadał. Nic dziwnego, gdy myślał o tym z perspektywy czasu. Już wtedy w związku Adama i Shiro nie było najlepiej, a Takashi coraz więcej czasu spędzał z Keithem. Nawet jeśli Shiro zawsze traktował go jako młodszego brata, o zazdrość nie było trudno.

Od dzisiaj Adam należał do rodziny. Keith wyciągnął przed siebie rękę, a Adam ją uścisnął.

– Gratulacje na nowej drodze życia – powiedział szczerze, nawet jeśli była to wyświechtana formułka.

Ze szwagrem należało żyć w zgodzie, prawda?

– Nie chcę nic mówić – odezwał się Matt, który wręcz uginał się pod ciężarem bukietów, bo na stoliku specjalnie na to przygotowanym już zabrakło miejsca. Zrobił niepewny krok do przodu. – ale niech ktoś nam pomoże.

Druhna, ściskając w ramionach pudełka, energicznie pokiwała głową.

Hunk i dwójka Alteian rzucili się, by im pomóc. Keith też zrobił krok do przodu, ale plany pokrzyżował mu Lance, wieszając mu się na ramieniu.

– Dlaczego. jesteś. dzisiaj. taki... klejący – wydusił Keith i spróbował wyplątać się z uścisku. Bezskutecznie. – L–lance!

– Idziemy pić, wolno naaaam... eee... wolno? – entuzjastyczny ton głosu Lance'a szybko przeszedł w wahanie, gdy zorientował się, że Iverson stoi w zasięgu słuchu. Keith westchnął, a komandor zlustrował wzrokiem kadetów.

– Z reguły kadetom na terenie Galaxy Garrison nie wolno pić... – zaczął wolno, a potem zerknął na panów młodych, którzy powoli ruszyli w stronę specjalnie przygotowanej na czas weselnego bankietu sali w garnizonie. – ale chyba mogę zrobić wyjątek... Nie często zdarzają nam się śluby.

– Nie wolno pić... On chyba nadal żyje w błogiej nieświadomości – mruknął cicho Matt, patrząc za odchodzącym Iversonem.

Pidge zerknęła na brata.

– Co masz na myśli?

– Spytaj kiedyś Shiro, co wydarzyło się na imprezie na jego ostatnim roku, a wszystko będzie jasne.

– Chodzi o tę imprezę, o której krążą legendy? – ożywił się Lance. – Jak mało co Galaxy Garrison faktycznie stałoby się galaktyczne? – uniósł znacząco brew. – Dlaczego nigdy nie powiedział, że brał w tym udział?

– Żeby Iverson się dowiedział i cały rocznik wyleciałby z pracy? – Matt uniósł brew, rozbawiony.

– Cóż, fakt.

Keith postanowił spytać o fatalną imprezę przy innej okazji, natomiast teraz złapał bezceremonialne Lance'a i ruszył za tłumem gości, który zdążył już w większości wejść do środka.

– Keith...?

– Hmm...?

– Tak sobie pomyślałem... – Lance, ku zdumieniu Keitha, lekko poczerwieniał. Stali w drzwiach sali bankietowej i obserwowali, jak wynajęta obsługa podsuwa gościom lampki szampana. – Taki ślub... to w sumie fajna rzecz, nie? Co myślisz? Żeby tak kiedyś...? Za jakiś czas, my...?

Keith zamrugał.

– Czy ty mi się właśnie oświadczasz?

Lance westchnął teatralnie.

– Veronika mnie zabije, jeśli nie wezmę ślubu. Od lat ma wszystko rozplanowane w swoim zeszyciku, więc... no, powiedzmy, że tak. No i też chcę mieć taką szablę! – dodał, wskazując na nowożeńców, którzy stali już przed tortem weselnym.

Nie odpowiadając Lance'owi, zbliżył się, by lepiej widzieć, nie puścił jednak jego dłoni. Lance chyba uznał to za odpowiedź twierdzącą, bo wyszczerzył się szeroko i raźnym krokiem go dogonił. Ktoś podetknął im szampana pod nos; ujęli lampki i lekko stuknęli się kieliszkami, nim upili pierwszy łyk. Stanęli wśród gości, obserwując, jak Shiro wyciąga szablę.

Jeśli Keitha wzrok nie mylił, na ostrzu, tuż przy rękojeści, był grawerunek. Widział go jedynie przez ułamek sekundy, ale był pewny, że znajdują się tam trzy znajome słowa.

– Cierpliwość rodzi skupienie – wyszeptał.

Lance zerknął na niego, nie rozumiejąc, ale jego uwagę znów przykuli bohaterowie dzisiejszego wieczoru. Palce prawych dłoni – jedna ludzka, druga sztuczna – splotły się na rękojeści. Shiro i Adam spojrzeli sobie jeszcze w oczy, a potem z uśmiechem na wargach zaczęli wspólnie operować szablą. Ostrze gładko weszło w miękką masę tortu.

Chwilę później, gdy nowożeńcom udało się podzielić tort i goście zajęli się pałaszowaniem ciasta, a Lance w międzyczasie dorwał kolejny kieliszek szampana, Keith postanowił udzielić odpowiedzi na zadanie wcześniej pytanie.

– Chyba... W sumie... czemu nie – mruknął, mając wrażenie, że Veronika i Krolia będą wniebowzięte. Jego matka włączyła się w organizację wesela Shiro z niespodziewanym entuzjazmem. Miała słabość do ludzkich ceremonii. – Ale chyba zostaję przy swoim nazwisku.

– Nie ma sprawy, i tak jest trochę za dużo McClainów.

Keith nie zdążył odpowiedzieć, bo Shiro zbliżył się do nich. Nowa, magnetyczna proteza unosiła pewnie dwa talerze z ciastem. Na serdecznym palcu lewej dłoni połyskiwała obrączka; Shiro bawił się nią palcem wskazującym, podczas gdy proteza podsunęła tort paladynom. Gdzieś w głębi sali Adam podawał tort swojej rodzinie.

– Nie wiedziałem, że to ma funkcję kelnera – zażartował Lance.

Keith wywrócił oczami, słysząc ten marny dowcip. Shiro puścił go mimo uszu i zgarnął szampana z tacy przechadzającego się prawdziwego kelnera.

– Dobrze się bawicie?

– Świetnie – odparł szczerze Keith. – Właśnie... – zerknął na Lance'a. – się zaręczyliśmy. Chyba.

Shiro, który właśnie przykładał kieliszek do ust, znieruchomiał. Spojrzał najpierw na Keitha, potem na Lance'a, a kiedy upewnił się, że nikt go nie wkręca, uśmiechnął się szeroko.

– Wasze zdrowie.

Wdali się w rozmowę, nie trwała ona jednak długo. W pewnej chwili Adam cicho do nich podszedł, a jego dłonie owinęły się wokół pasa Shiro.

– Przepraszam, że przerywam pogawędkę, ale Takashi jest mi potrzebny do pierwszego tańca...

Shiro przymknął na moment oczy, a potem cicho się zaśmiał.

– W końcu przyznałeś, że jestem ci potrzebny?

– Samemu ciężko tańczy się wolnego. Mieliśmy pomysł, żeby tego nie robić, ale twoja matka – Adam spojrzał na Keitha przyjaźnie zza okularów. – była dość przerażająca, gdy chcieliśmy chociaż trochę nagiąć tradycję.

Keith poczuł, że się szeroko uśmiecha. Krolia chyba rekompensowała sobie to, że sama nie stanęła na ślubnym kobiercu.

Zabrzmiała muzyka. Nowożeńcy przeszli na parkiet i objęli się, kołysząc wolno w rytm utworu. Keithowi wydawało się, że zna tę piosenkę. Po chwili skojarzył, że kiedyś ją już słyszał – w aucie Shiro, lata temu. Zapamiętał zapętloną piosenkę, której nie był w stanie wyłączyć, gdy prowadził skradzione auto, i którą Shiro często puszczał w swoich kwaterach przed wylotem na Kerberos.

 _But tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet_

 _Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day_

 _And head back toward the Milky Way?_

 _And tell me did you sail across the sun_

 _Did you make it to the milky way to see the lights all faded_

 _And that heaven is overrated?_

 _And tell me, did you fall from a shooting star_

 _One without a permanent scar_

 _And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself?_

 _And did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day?_

 _And did you fall from a shooting star, fall from a shooting star?_

 _And are you lonely looking for yourself out there?_

Lance pociągnął nosem i otarł łzy z policzka. Keith również zamrugał; zerknął dookoła i zorientował się, jak wielu gości ma łzy w oczach, w szczególności ci, którzy wiedzieli, jak wiele Shiro przeszedł.

Muzyka z wolna ucichła, ale nowożeńcy jeszcze chwilę trwali przytuleni do siebie. Keith poczuł, jak i jego oplatają ramiona ukochanego. Odchylił lekko głowę do tyłu.

– Chyba? – zapytał cicho Lance, przyglądając mu się uważnie.

– Na pewno.


End file.
